


What lies in the dark

by evil_ink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Mother Son Relationship, Vomit, making new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ink/pseuds/evil_ink
Summary: The oneshot prompt fill for the FFXV kink meme"The snake lady in the hollow dungeon thinks Prompto is her child."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I'm filling my own promt…….this is bad T.T
> 
> Please note I'm going off of the theory that the bad guys in the game used to be humans, also I have severe dyslexia and am using siri to write so it may have some grammatical errors sorry.

-1-

She sees a small glimpse of golden hair flickering in the darkness as she goes out to hunt, it reminds her of something. Something long ago that used to burn her eyes. she used to be able to see it all the time. She once saw a lot of strange things that makes no sense to her now. Lights, flashes of colors, white lots of white and darkness. Most of all she remembers the sound of crying. now she assumes the crying was from her pray for that is what always cries before. Sometimes and her more lucid moment the crying she here's sounds different and it invokes a different emotion in her, one she cannot place.

She used to be different, this she is sure of. As soon as this thought crosses her mind it disappears into the darkness of the caves. It's easy for her to get distracted from her coherent thoughts by the numerous amounts of food the goblins provide around her. Eating them gives her no pleasure it's just an action to fill in her stomach and make sure she continues to live. The memory comes to her as she coils herself back up in her borrow, stomach full, her mind tired as she tries to get more rest.

There's a baby in her arms that she does not remember ever having. For some reason her mind is able to provide her with the knowledge that he is younger than one years of age and that he is hers, she is his. She loves this child he is her world and because of that she knew she has to give him up, to get him out of this place. He deserves better she knows this. She also knows that his father must never find him. She fears that he'll do what he did to her to their baby or worse. She feels the changing coming on she knows her time is short.

She awakens from her memory by the high-pitched voice of laughter followed by someone making a shushing noise the interruption has given her unsatisfied with her sleep the intruders must pay.

She slithers through her cave chasing the sound of humans. Such weak and vulnerable creatures that smell of blood and meet. One does not smell like the others. The closer she gets to her pray the more she knows that one among them is different. The creatures smells of light, warmth, home just like her den did before it became covered in years of goblin blood.

She looks upon the four of them as she watches them stumble about in the darkness. Killing off her potential food, making a mess of her caves. Angry begins to boil in her, how dare these creatures do such things in her property, her den. She knows they must pay for their misdeeds she will make sure of it.

She slithers towards them with the new sense of vigor, she gets in the perfect position to strike, to steal, to kill. She is about to do just that when she sees him, all of him. Between the sheer happiness he admits and the shine that flows off of him she knows that she is his and he is hers. This is the child from her dreams the one she did everything to save.

Why is he here! why is he not safe! he should be safe! she must keep him safe!

Quickly she sends out her tail to wrap around his leg bringing his body towards hers. She hears him yell and fight but she does not care he must be safe with her she must protect her baby.

-2-

Prompto doesn't know quite how this happened. One minute he was thinking about how the hell he ended up in another freaking dungeon chasing another deity when all he wanted to do was go on an epic road trip and be best man for his bro’s wedding. The next he was being cradled and move throughout the cave at high speed by a weird snake creature.

It was pretty obvious to Prompto that wherever the creature was taking him it wanted to get there in a hurry. Honestly the blonde had no clue how they were moving at the speed that they were because most of the tale of the creature was wrapped around him in a cradle like manner.

Not being able to keep his mouth shut for long Prompto decided to take his chances and try to get the attention of the snake even if it could not even understand human language. He figured what the hell because the screaming he had been doing for the past 10 minutes hadn't been working, maybe friendly conversation would? Who knows he sure didn't.

“Uuummm hey Ms. snake lady thing? Can you let me go now please” Yelled Prompto in the direction of what he guest was the creature's head. He really wasn't sure because of the high speeds they were going and the darkness all around him.

As expected the creature did not answer him. He was left there in silence just to wonder what the hell was going on with his life. Sometimes he really wished Luna would've never sent him that letter all those years ago. Sure he would've been still lonely and never really got to experience a lot of things. Hell he still has not experienced a lot of things. Taking pictures of all the great wonders of the world, getting to kiss Cindy, sex! To the six he prayed he didn't die a virgin. That would just be the worst!

So caught up in his own trivial thoughts Prompto didn't notice when the creature started to slow down and eventually came to a stop. They were in a small open area cave that the boys had originally missed on their trip inside to unlock the last of the ruins.

-3-

Prompto was pretty sure that this place used to be someone's home. From old human dresses that seem to make up the giant snakes bed. To the broken pieces of wood that he was pretty sure was once a makeshift table. The atmosphere all together was dark but he can see where there used to be places for torches to be hung up on the wall. Ash burns were always a pretty obvious indication that there use to be fire.

The room was oddly smooth and circular it was basically absent of stalagmites and stalactites. No water seem to be dripping from the ceiling's either, it was a dry place not somewhere he would think a snake would want to live.

Whatever the case, whatever this place was all Prompto knew was that he positively did not want to stay, and really who could blame him! He knew for a fact that if Noctis was in his situation he want to leave too.

Then again Noctis would've probably tried to kill the snake by now but Prompto couldn't bring himself to do it. It's not like the snake was trying to eat him or anything. All it's done so far was curl up in a corner around him, no eating, no meaning. Didn't seem like it was really into that whole thing. At least not involving him, which was totally fine with Prompto he was not going to complain about that.

Letting out a sigh Prompto decided that he might as well try and find his way back to his friends. He knew they would be freaked out that he was missing, well he hope they were freaked out that he was missing. He knew he he would be freaked out if they were missing. What if they weren't freaking out though what if they didn't really want him back. That last one didn't make any sense he better stop thinking about this stuff.

Pulling himself together and his mind back from wandering to weird places Prompto forced himself to figuring out the situation at hand. The blonde looked around the cave again honing in on the only exit he could find. Slowly he started to pull himself out from the snakes tell that was wrapped around him. Unfortunately the snake must not have been deeply asleep because she tightened her hold around him and turned her face to look straight at him.

“You are a child you stay in den” she said to him in a strange language that he somehow understood, but didn't want to focus on why. He could see that her eyes were looking at him in a dead stare while her tentacle like hair flowing every which way define gravity.

“Listen lady, snake, thing! Whatever I'm like 20 so yah not a kid anymore, sorry.” said Prompto nervously while he tried to gather enough courage to once again bring himself move away from the lady that smelled like sadness and decay.

“You are a child you stay in den” Prompto heard her say once again as she tightened her tail even further around him, it was getting to the point where he soon would not be able to breathe if she kept this up.

“Look my friends are coming for me, I got stuff to do! we've got stuff to do! I can't stay here with you!” yelled Prompto as he started to wiggle around in her concrete hold of him.

“You are a child you stay in den” Prompto heard her repeat the same line for the third time. This was getting ridiculous like super ridiculous Prompto figured it was one thing to be scared when in a life-threatening situation. It's another thing entirely to be annoyed in a life-threatening situation.

“By the six it's like talking to a brick wall!” Prompto yelled as he banged his fist against the hard intricately detailed patterned tail that was circling him to so tightly that it keep him in position. It was becoming extremely uncomfortable for him and he could not stand it any longer.

Prompto was caught off guard suddenly losing his previous train of thought as the tail that was once as hard as a rock was uncoiled from around him. As the snake slithered towards the entrance of the cave. Placing him almost gently down on the ground.  
  
He watched as she slowly turned herself around so that she was once again facing him, looking at him with her dead eyes. Though he did noticed there was a bit of a spark in them that was not there before. The whole thing creep him out as he had never seen something like that in any creatures face before. Honestly until recently he thought they were all mindless and had no way of communication.

“You are fussy I bring you food” Prompto heard as she hissed it at him in a weird affectionate sounding way. The interaction caught him off guard and he almost missed his chance to reply before she slithered her way out of the door.

“What! no I don't need food! I need to be able to get out” yelled out Prompto quickly still very much confused. He tried to gather himself as quickly as he could from off the mound of discarded human clothes. That the snake lady had left them on when she had on wrapped yourself around him.

“Food will make you sleep, sleep is good for children” she hissed at him as she finally slither out of the door. Using her strong tail to move a giant boulder to cover the entrance and keep Prompto locked in. Where in her mind he would be safe away from all the evils of the world and she could keep him there as long as she wanted.

“No lady sleep is bad for children, children want to play, you know outside! I want out, are you even listening to me?” Yelled out Prompto as he chased after her trying to get towards the entrance before it was completely closed off. Unfortunately even with all his years of running to make himself fit and fast he was just once again just too slow to keep up.

-4-

“This is the worst, why me?” Whined Prompto as he sled down the stone boulder blocking his escape. He stayed like that for a few minutes just wallowing in self-pity. Unfortunately his ADD was kicking up and he knew he would have to move around soon. There was just too much to see around him for the blonde to stay put.

So he put all his weight on to his back and slowly scooted himself up into a standing position. He wonder around the makeshift room kicking at the random objects that littered the floor. Before he came upon an old worn book that he more than likely would've missed if his chest light had not reflected off the buckle holding the thing closed.

“What the hell” whispered Prompto out loud as he flipped to the last page. The writing was sporadic the lines jagged and jawing the thing was almost impossible to read. Prompto squinted his eyes close to the book to try and figure out what it said. The more he stared at the lines on the page the more he was able to comprehend just the last sentence.

‘I miss him……...his gone……..why is he gone………...my baby boy____’

Before he could get any further in deciphering the strange diary like book Prompto was pull it out of his thoughts by the giant snake moving the boulder blocking the entrance and slithering inside. She came to an abrupt stop right before his sitting position and she started to throw up food right next to him on the floor

“Uhh what are you doing” said Prompto ridiculously grossed out, yet oddly fascinated as he was not able to remove his eyes from the scene.

“Chewing food, so child can eat” she replied when she was done regurgitating a nasty gray mess on the floor.

“Oh wow gross lady” yelled Prompto as he finally broke out of his weird trance and jumped back from the mess of gray pre-chewed meat.

“Not gross, healthy” she hissed as as Prompto felt her move her tail hitting him on the back of his legs to stop him from moving further away

“No” he said as he lifted his hands up in front of his chest “like no at all.”

“You eat you grow strong” she insisted

“I don't need to eat this, I'm already strong” Prompto said as he tried to flexed his left arm to show off his muscles. “see lady I'm like super strong.”

“You eat you grow strong” she simply repeated at him.

seeing that his original plan of attack was not working Prompto quickly stammered out. “Yah, yah, I know, I get it but I can't eat this.”

“Why not? I eat.” He heard her hissed in confusion.

“Yah you eat, but I'm human! I don't eat!”

“Humans are unpleasant, you not” she said to him simply as if it explains everything.

“Thanks lady, I think?” replied Prompto as he scratched the back of his head looking at the ground in embarrassment. ”look that's nice and all kinds of creepy but i need to get back to my friends.”

“Child lonely? need friends?” she asked as she curled her tail around his legs to show Prompto that he was not alone.

“Yes! Yes! Child very lonely” yelled out Prompto seeing an opportunity to steer the conversation in a good direction. “he needs to find his friends!”

“Would friends make child happy?” She questioned as she lifted Prompto over the discarded pile of gray meet and closer to her head so that she may rub yourself against him. Coding him in her sent. Prompto simply let her do whatever she was doing, not really caring as long as she was understanding what he was saying.

“Friends would make child very happy!” He said excitedly as he patted her gently on her dark scales.

Prompto watched as she let him feel her for a while before she finally shook her head affirmative and said “I come with, keep safe.”

“What! No look lady, you're way too big and scary to come and hang out with my friends they”ll to try and kill you or something.” Said Prompto in a panic.

“I too big?” She questioned the blonde.

“Yes way to big! You say here in your home. I go!” Prompto tried to stress.

“I too big. What if I fix” she said to Prompto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What do you mean fix” asked Prompto in confusion.

“Yes, yes I fix and we say to together always” she shook her head in an affirmative manner.

“Wait lady I didn’t agree to this!” Yelled Prompto as the snake lady slowly placed him back on the ground so that she could coiled herself around him.

-5-

Noctis was starting to panic. They had lost Prompto hours ago and it seemed like they were no close to finding him. He had already snap at Gladiolus for even suggesting that they might not be able to find Prompto. That just wasn't an option for Noctis. He would keep looking until he was old and dead. Prompto was his friend and that should have be enough for everyone to understand that he would never give up.

Surprisingly it was Prompto that found them.

“Hay guys what's up” said Prompto as he came out from one of the many dark crevices in the cave. a big smile on his face and a weird dark choker like thing around his neck.

The first thing Noctis felt was relief. Here was his friend completely whole and unharmed. The next emotion to hit him was anger how dare Prompto just disappear for hours and then could show up completely unharmed like nothing had happened.

“What the hell do you mean ‘what's up’ we’ve been looking everywhere for Prompto.” Yelled Noctis as he rushed over towards the blonde.

“You didn't vanish rather suddenly” added Ignis from a safe distance.

“Yah about that” said Prompto as he hopped nervously from one foot to the other trying to avoid Noctis intense stare. The black choker around his neck slowly uncoiled itself to reveal a strangely tiny white faced creature that look like a snake with the human head on it.

“Wow dude what is that” asked Noctis as he slowly backed away from his best friend. Not liking how the strange thing had started to hiss at him.

“I don't think she likes it when people get close to me, I mean this is the first time she seen me next to anyone but I think it's a pretty safe bet.” Replied Prompto nonchalantly. As he used his index finger to pet the little creature's head so that he could make the hissing stop.

“That did not answer the question.” gruffed out Gladiolus, he looked like he was about to get into a fighting stance.

“Oh right. so guys this is Clarissa I think she thinks she’s my mom or something.” Said Prompto happily.

“Clarissa.” Said Ignis.

“Your mom?” Questioned Noctis

“Yap!” Said Prompto as he popped the ‘P’.

“What!” Yelled Gladiolus.

“Child not lonely now” said the weird creature as Noctis watched the snake like thing rubbed it's small face against Prompto’s.

“Nope child is not lonely now, he's with friends” the blonde happily replied as Noctis watched as Prompto moved his hands to hook against his belt.

“Prompto what the living six is going on” Noctis stammered out with confusion written all over his face.

“Dude I have no clue.” Prompto laughed out.

-End-


End file.
